movie_fanmakesfandomcom-20200214-history
Trying the Glass Slippers/Ending
(Downstairs, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Piximon were preparing to leave, but Mickey was starting to ask Hunter J and Myotismon if there's any other girl in the house with them) Mickey: Are you sure? Goofy: You are the only girls in the household I persume? Donald: "Presume." Goofy: Oh, right. Presume, right? Mickey: And there's no five green skinned boys here? This is the last house of the kingdom. Hunter J: There's no one else, you're graces. Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: Okay. Goofy: Good day. (Suddenly, Peach, Daisy, and the Gangreen Gang appeared above them) Peach and Daisy: You're graces! Gangreen Gang: You're graces! Peach: Please, wait! (Hunter J, Myotismon, Vanitas, and the Kanker Sisters stared at Peach, Daisy, and the Gangreen Gang in shock as the seven hurried down the stairs) Daisy: May Peach and I try it on? (As the seven made it down, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Piximon stared in awe) Myotismon: Pay no attention. Lee: It's just Peach and Daisy. Marie: From the kitchen! May: Ridiculous. Vanitas: Those girls are out of their minds! Myotismon: Yes. Hunter J: Just imaginative girls. Myotismon: Especially those green boys. Donald: For your information, madame and sir, our orders were every girl in the kingdom. (Mickey went up to Peach and Daisy, and led them to two chairs) Mickey: Come. Goofy: And we're certain that the green skinned boys must be the ones the Dazzlings wanted to marry. Gangreen Gang: Yep. (As Peach and Daisy sat down on each chair, Donald looked at Piximon, and nodded. Piximon began to fly up to Peach, Daisy, and Mickey, but Hunter J smirked, and tripped him, making him drop both the glass slippers, and they broke into a lot of pieces when it hit the floor. Mickey, Donald, and Goofy gasped in shock and horror as they gathered the pieces of the two glass slippers) Donald: Oh, no. No, no, no! Oh, no! Oh, this is terrible! Goofy: King Homer! What will he say?! Mickey: What will he do now? Peach: But perhaps, if it would help.... Daisy: That’s right. Donald: (Disappointedly) No, no. Nothing can help now. (Peach and Daisy took out the other two glass slippers from each their apron pockets) Peach: But, you see, Daisy and I have the other two glass slippers. Daisy: See? (Hunter J, Myotismon, Vanitas, and the Kanker Sisters gasped in shock as Mickey and Donald took the glass slippers, and kissed it couple of times while Goofy got happy and the fairies and animals cheered. Mickey and Donald then gently placed the two glass slippers on Peach and Daisy's feet, and much to their delight, it fit them like gloves. In the throne room, Mario, Luigi, and the Dazzlings were pacing back and forth in a nervous pace. Just when they were beginning to think that they may never see the girls and boys they danced with ever again, the door swung open, and Mickey, Donald, and Goofy stepped forward happily) Goofy: We have found the girls you danced with. Mickey: And the green skinned boys. Mario: Well, send them in, please. (Mickey nodded, and he, Donald, and Goofy sent Peach, Daisy, and the Gangreen Gang into the throne room. Mario, Luigi, and the Dazzlings silently gasped as they stared at Peach, Daisy, and the Gangreen Gang while the throne room door closed. Then the seven couples smiled softly at each other and went up to them) Mario: Luigi, the Dazzlings, and I knew you were the ones when you stepped into the throne room. Luigi: But, who are you? Peach: I am Peach. Daisy: Daisy. Ace: Ace D. Copular, but call me Ace. Snake: Sanford D. Ingleberry, but callssss me Sssssnake, gotsssssss it? Arturo: Li'l Arturo de la Guerra, but call me either Li'l Arturo or just Arturo, okay? Billy: Big William W. Williams, but call me either Big Billy or just Billy. (Grubber blew some raspberries) Trixie: My guess; His raspberries is the way he talks, right? Ace: Yep. Trixie: What did he say? Ace: He said "Grubber J. Gribberish, but just call me Grubber." Mario: Hello, Peach. I'm Mario, the oldest prince. Luigi: I'm Luigi, his youngest. Adagio: I'm Adagio Dazzle. Aria: Aria Blaze. Starlight: Starlight Glimmer. Sonata: Sonata Dusk. Trixie: Trixie. Couples: Nice to meet you. (They shook hands) Peach: You're majesties, Daisy and I are no princesses. We have no carriage. No parents. No dowry. But, will you take us as we are? Daisy: Two honest country girls who love you? Gangreen Gang: And us? (Mario, Luigi, and the Dazzlings gave a sympathetic smile, and nodded) Mario, Luigi, and Dazzlings: Of course we will. Luigi: But only if you will take us as we are. Mario: Two princes still learning their trades. Dazzlings: And nannies. (They smiled softly and shared a happy kiss together. A month later, the clock tower bells had rung as Mario, Peach, Luigi, Daisy, the Gangreen Gang, and Dazzlings sealed their love and vows with a kiss. Peach's wedding dress is a white sleeveless, strapless wedding dress with a transparent sash on he hips, white frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, a white camisole with a pink bow on the chest, white arm gloves, white crystal glass slippers, a white choker with a blue pendant, blue orb earrings, and a silver heart-shaped tiara with a red jewel on top, along with a transparent white wedding veil. Mario's wedding outfit is a white top hat with a white ribbon and a white button with a red "M" on it, a white tuxedo, a white long-sleeved shirt underneath a white vest with two gold buttons, a red bow tie, white pants, and white shoes with gold soles. Daisy's wedding dress is a cream-colored sleeveless wedding dress with a frilly neckline and beige, light gray, and snow white rims on the bottom of her dress, cream-colored frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, a cream-colored camisole with a gold yellow bow on the chest, cream-colored frilly opera gloves, frilly, cream-colored gloves, white daisies on either side of her head, white daisy earrings, and cream-colored crystal glass slippers, along with a transparent white wedding veil that also covers her face. Luigi's wedding outfit is a white top hat with a white ribbon and a white button with a green "L" on it, a white tuxedo, a white long-sleeved shirt underneath a white vest with two gold buttons, a green bow tie, white pants, and white shoes with gold soles. Ace's wedding outfit is a blue long-sleeved tuxedo, a white long-sleeved shirt underneath an orange vest with two gold buttons, a purple bow tie, blue pants, and black shoes without his sunglasses. Snake's wedding outfit is a brown long-sleeved tuxedo, a white long-sleeved shirt underneath a yellow vest with two gold buttons, an orange bow tie, brown pants, and black shoes without his hat. Arturo's wedding outfit is a black long-sleeved tuxedo, a white long-sleeved shirt underneath a red vest with two gold buttons, a red bow tie, black pants, and black shoes. Billy's wedding outfit is a green long-sleeved tuxedo, a white long-sleeved shirt underneath a blue vest with two gold buttons, a yellow bow tie, green pants, and black shoes. Grubber's wedding outfit is a brown long-sleeved tuxedo, a white long-sleeved shirt underneath a dark red vest with two gold buttons, a sienna bow tie, brown pants, and black shoes. Adagio's wedding dress is a white long-sleeved wedding dress with puffy shoulder sleeves and silver lining in the center and sides of the dress, several white petticoats, a transparent white wedding veil, a gold tiara, and white shoes. Aria's wedding dress is a white wedding dress with wrapped off-the-shoulder sleeves and pink roses decorating the bodice and skirt of the dress, a transparent white wedding veil, white arm gloves, a silver tiara, and white shoes. Starlight's wedding dress is a white short-sleeved, off-the-shoulder wedding dress with poofy sleeves and gray neck and shoulder rims, a transparent white wedding veil, a gold crown, and white shoes. Sonata's wedding dress is a white long-sleeved wedding dress with white neck and sleeve rims, a white lined bodice, and a white petal overskirt, a transparent white wedding veil, a silver tiara, and white shoes. And Trixie's wedding dress is a white sleeveless wedding dress with lace on the bodice, a transparent white wedding veil, and white shoes. As for Hunter J, Myotismon, their children, and Demidevimon, the reason why they didn't show up at the wedding is because as punishment for their cruelty, they were banished from the kingdom, never to return. As the seven couples ran down the stairs of the castle, one of Peach and Daisy's slippers fell off. but Homer picked them up, and placed them on each of their feet. After Peach and Daisy kissed his bald head in gratitude, they then joined Mario, Luigi, the Gangreen Gang, and Dazzlings, and they got into the carriage. As the carriage began to pull away, the fairies, animals, Gatomon, and Maximus tossed rice in the air. Peach and Mario, Daisy and Luigi, and the Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings shared a true love's kiss, and they all lived happily ever after) Chorus: (Voice-over) Have faith in dreams And someday Your rainbow will come smiling through No matter how your heart is grieving If you keep on believing The dream that you wish will Come true (Then we crossfade to the last page of the book that read "And they all lived happily ever after." Then the book closed back onto the front cover) The end A Fanfiction Studio ProductionCategory:Fan Fiction Category:Cinderella Parodies